


Behind Blue Eyes - A Fanvid

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Fanvids [1]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Music, Optional Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: This is a fanvid featuring the song Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. It focuses on all three of Pros' central characters: Bodie, Doyle, and Cowley.
Relationships: George Cowley/Annie Irvine, William Bodie & Ray Doyle, William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Pros Fanvids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Behind Blue Eyes - A Fanvid

Playback problems? To view the vid on YouTube, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpncmafQa78). 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever vid. I hope you liked it.
> 
> I was inspired to try my hand at vid making after I put together a playlist of all the Pros songvids I could find on YouTube. (In the end, there were more than 800.) You can check out the list here: [The Professionals Fanvid Collection](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLieKZHWlCRglyDRiI-bR7PjuZQOzdtUBO)
> 
> To download a somewhat higher quality version of this vid, visit [my web space](http://mathbeing.net/pros/).
> 
> This vid was made using [Flowblade](https://jliljebl.github.io/flowblade/), an excellent video editor for Linux.


End file.
